fakesurvivorfandomcom-20200213-history
HvV episode 10
Dee Wins Immunity *Justice finds hidden immunity idol* Ethan: I'm not going to lie, I've been talking with the enemy, especially Justice and Jamie, they both socially are just weak players, no one really likes them, they are still very very good players but really do rub the jury off the wrong way and they have both been in the finals and really had no shot at it, so maybe being in the finals with them would be better then being in the finals with Dee and Cole so I'm going to try and protect Justice and Jamie and my final 2 can be them along with Dee and Cole and then I'm the swing vote and am in power Joe: Right now I'm trying ton flip Cameron, I'm in a tough position and would not be surprised if I get votes tonight, but I'm not going down without a fight, The fact is Cameron is going to find himself in a final six with Ethan Dee Carl Hayden and Cole, those are five of the best survivor players ever, Cameron is ludacris if he thinks he's going to beat him, so I basically told him, I know it's risky but you came here to play for first not sixth, or hell even be dragged to the end come third, so you have to surround yourself with players you can beat for example the villains, It's a risky move but in the long run can only help and I hope he realises it Dee: You know basically having immunity dominated by Christian my first go around, I'm pretty happy to finally have immunity, I mean like I think physically mentally I'm a good challenge competitor but on Season 12 I could just never win it, and you know I recieved five votes at the last tribal it's nice for me to just kind of have safety in the individual phase of this game just once, even though I'm tight with Cole and Ethan, I'm still afraid they'll cut me loose I mean strategy wise I'm one of the three running this game, socially I feel like I'm very strong and I defintley feel going to the end again, I could once again win this, so now I'm just focused on voting out people who could screw my game up, because they are such strong competitors Carl: I'm trying to think a couple steps ahead right now, I mean tonight we get rid of Michael or Joe, but then what I mean i'm at the bottom of my alliance, something i'm not really use too, so right now i'm not really play the strategy game I'm playing the social game, I've been starting to build stronger bonds with Hayden and Cameron, and even talking to the villains, just trying to keep my options open before it's too late and I finish sixth Michael: I'm scared it's me tonight, I mean I kissed the heroes ass for 2 days, trying to convince them I'm with them and not vote Alan, and not only did they vote Alan I voted Dee, so now they don't trust me, and know they can't work with me in the future, there best option might just to be cut me, maybe they vote Joe because he is the biggest threat but I won't be surprised to see my name come up 5 to 6 times. I just hope Cameron sees he has no chance to win on the heroes side and values winning as much as a survivor player should and forces a tie tonight Hayden: In the past I've thought about what Heroes need to be blindsided eventually but at the end of the day now I'm thinking I think I just might want to go to six with the heroes I mean I got Cameron's vote me and Carl have been bonding and it won't be hard to turn people against Ethan because strategically he is great, Dee because he's the type a guy no can beat and Cole because he's won before and his playing under the radar not getting blood on his hand, I think Cole might be the favourite to win, so I'm not too worried where I stand in the six, I just want to pick off all the villains one by one Justice: Here it is the hidden immunity idol, by invincibility and if I have to ruin some dreams and play this then so be it, Look I'm already rocking this game, I might be down in numbers but the heroes are targeting Joe and Michael right now, and I can't stand either of those punks and I will gladly vote them out, I've been talking with Carl, I've been talking with Ethan, these heroes are really villains and I can manipulate them into keeping me, and if they ever decdie to turn on boom hidden immunity idol, this is Survivor: Justice island and there's no place but the top for me Cole: There is ten people left in this game, 10 of 20 I've made it half way through, and things are only looking up, I'm in the majority alliance and I have a hidden immunity idol, I don't want to sound cocky, I think the hardest part of the game is coming up I think we got an easy vote tonight, but I think at 9 on day 30 things may become very messy, I just hope I can be able to stick with those I trust, and in all the mess it's not me going home, I mean you want to take goats to the end with you, but there isn't goats in this game, we are all great players, so I defintley need to make sure everyone thinks I'm playing a great game but they don't think it until they are already on the jury Jamie: The difference about this season and past season is I'm not percieved as nearly much of a threat, I mean I was voted out in Season 8 because who my brother is, in Revival I would of been gone early if it wern't for my fake idols, but in this game, with so many threats I've been able to fall under the radar, which is good because I'm pretty sure unless we can actually swing Cameron that it's Joe or Michael going home and me and Justice have been tight in this game, he's the type of guy I want to go to the end with because while he's smart and knows what he is doing, he is just so bad with people he can't have a real conversation, but we've been talking more and more with the heroes so I think opportunity is on the horizon Cameron: Tonight I've been asked to be in a position I've never been in before and that is too flip and force a tie, I mean I've always known I would have to play the game differentley but this is completely new to me and a huge decision, I mean there's no guarentees with a tie that in the end I'm in the majority if I flip lose the tiebreaker I'm next, but Joe is telling me I have no shot to win against the heroes, on paper I just don't match up to them, I think I can play the game with anyone of them, but I haven't been in control to this point and they are probobly stronger social players but I think I can get to the end that way, on the other hand I can beat some of these villains but can I get to the end this way, I'm not sure, tonight is huge and I'm still deciding what I want to do Joe's final words You know what I might be gone on day 27 but hey I had a great time made some friends, I can't take away the million like I did in revival, but you can't win them all